


The Mysterious Case of the Winchesters

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Buzzfeed Unsolved - Fictional Disappearances [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demonic Possession, Demons, Mystery, POV Outsider, Possession, Social Media, The Winchesters and The Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: Today on Buzzfeed we look at the bizarre spree of rapes, murders and credit card fraud, all supposedly committed by two brothers. Is it delusional, centered around a cult or something more?





	The Mysterious Case of the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origamidragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origamidragons/gifts).



Right guys, this one is a little different from our usual fare –

_If only because it’s so bizarre. I mean, we dabble in the bizarre but this is still…completely insane._

Let us start on the mysterious case of the Winchesters. Murder, rape, bank robbery, credit card fraud, you name it, they’ve done it. Or have they?

_Credit card fraud?_

I’ll get to it. And trust me on this, guys, there is a lot to go through.

_The story starts on November 2nd 1983. John Winchester, a Vietnam veteran, lived happily with his wife, Mary Winchester, in the town of Lawrence, Kansas. He had two little boys; Dean Winchester, born January 24th 1979, and Samuel Winchester, born May 2nd 1983._

Some backstory; John Winchester was born in 1954 and served in the marines in Vietnam War. His father had abandoned the family in 1958 and has not been seen since then. Mary was born in December 1954 to Samuel and Deanna Campbell.

_Wait, she named her kids after her grandparents? Even though both of them were boys? (wheezes)_

That’s only the tip of the abnormal iceberg, dude. Samuel and Deanna died on May 2nd 1973, by unknown causes. John Winchester and Mary got married in Reno in 1975, but aside from small mentions of the births of both boys, the two barely made a mark outside of living peacefully in Lawrence.

_On November 2nd 1983, however, that was all to change. The house set on fire due to a flame in the nursery. John got his sons out safely, but Mary was gone._

Sad, guys. I mean, he’s a father with two small sons. His wife’s gone, he’s got nothing.

_They managed to save some things from the house._

Yeah, but Mary’s remains were destroyed.

_John’s life after this is nomadic, according to records. He moved around the country with his boys in their 1967 Chevy Impala. Dean would recall that his father would take him out for target practice when he was six or seven years old and shoot at bottles._

The boys had spotty school records and their childhood seems strange to say the least. According to witnesses, John Winchester seemed adamant that Mary’s death was due to supernatural means. Dean was always considered a rough child who copied his father. Sam was relatively normal but a homework assignment from November 1997, recovered sometime in 2009, says that Sam wrote about his family catching a werewolf.

_Were all of his homework assignments like this?_

Dean also said that he read a Playboy at age thirteen. He knew about sex at a young age and many of the girls he supposedly met in high school, when asked about memories of the Winchesters, would say that Dean was attractive and flirty. Despite having copious amounts of sex with girls in nearly every high school he went to, Dean does not seem to have gotten any girls pregnant.

_Which is what we’ll get into later._

In 2002, Sam left his father and brother to attend Stanford University. He seems to have done relatively well at college, working towards a law degree. But on October 30th 2005, everything changed.

_Dean arrived at Stanford to tell Sam that their dad was missing. As far as anyone is aware, John Winchester may have died in August 2006, but we’ll get to that. Two days later, Sam returned to the university, but his girlfriend, twenty-one-year-old Jessica Moore, was killed when their apartment caught on fire._

Was she dead beforehand?

_Probably. Creepy that it was exactly twenty-two years after Mary died, in the same way. While Jessica’s death is not entirely linked to the Winchesters, they are strong suspects. They disappeared afterward and since then, all police have found are death and destruction following them._

In March 2006, a friend of Sam’s asked for help. The two brothers were in St. Louis, MO during the first week of March. There, a suspect matching Dean Winchester’s description raped and mutilated women in their homes, including Sam’s friend. However, she withdrew her statement afterwards.

_Someone matching Dean’s description was eventually shot and killed by St. Louis police, but they now believe it was not him._

How – how does that happen, dude? How alike exactly were they? Don’t police check fingerprints?

_I’ll get there._

The case I am about to tell you was later added to their list. At the end of May 2006, a woman named Meg Masters fell from a building in Chicago. The room she fell from included an altar and evidence of gruesome, probably ritualistic, murder. Meg Masters was later identified by her family as having run away from Massachusetts several months prior. Her little sister – later killed herself from misery.

_That’s just sad. And she definitely ran away?_

There’s quite a lot of proof.

_OK. Thanks. (cough) Winchester DNA was recovered from the scene. It was connected in 2012._

On August 2nd 2006, three men were brought into hospital after a car accident. The car involved had been a 1967 Chevy Impala. After police conducted a search after the older of the men died and his body vanished with the others, they guessed that these may have been the Winchesters. Since the older man, who matches John Winchester’s description, died at the hospital, police have listed him as possibly being deceased.

_Here is where records get spotty, but we will add as many as we can. Links to FBI pages are listed below in the description._

October 2006: A Jane Doe was beheaded, with one clean blow, in Red Lodge, Montana. She was a white female, estimated to be in her early thirties. A coroner remembers two shady FBI agents who matched the Winchesters’ descriptions.

_Late October 2006: Sam and Dean Winchester are arrested at the house of Karen Giles in Baltimore, Maryland. Karen Giles had been found murdered in the house, but had enough time to call police and say someone was in her house. Just days prior to her death, her husband Tony, a lawyer, had been killed. Here is some footage from the police station of Dean following his arrest._

‘My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I enjoy sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women. And I did not kill anyone. But I know who did. Or rather what did. Of course it can't be for sure, because our investigation was interrupted. But our working theory was that we're looking for some kind of vengeful spirit. _(police officer talks offscreen)_ You know, Casper the bloodthirsty ghost? _(police officer speaks again)_ Tony Giles saw it. I'll bet you cash money Karen did too. But see, the interesting thing is the word it leaves behind. For some reason it's trying to tell us something. But communicating across the veil, it ain't easy. You know, sometimes the spirits, they, they get things jumbled. You remember "REDRUM". Same concept. You know, it's, uh, maybe word fragments... other times, it's anagrams. See, at first we thought this was a name, Dana Shulps. But now we think it's a street. Ashland. Whatever's going on, I'll bet you it started there.

_Dean and Sam Winchester managed to escape when they were being transported. And that is just another one of their escapes._

At the beginning of December 2006, twenty-three-year-old Ava Wilson vanished from Lafayette, IN. She was last seen at her place of work, but there is some evidence she may have come home. Her fiancée was found dead in their bedroom. At first she was considered a suspect, but despite acting strangely in the days prior to her disappearance, she was ruled out. Fingerprints found on the door handle of her bedroom and DNA from dead skin at the scene were found later to be Sam Winchester’s. The day before she disappeared, Ava had been seen at a motel with an unknown male. This detail was handed to police, but when the fact that a 1967 Chevy Impala had been at that motel was given to police, they ran a scan on the fingerprints. Six months after Ava disappeared, they were found to match Sam’s.

_Creepy that he goes after someone with a fiancée and kills the fiancée in their room. Like Jessica. Do you – think he felt something if Ava said she was engaged?_

It’s a theory.

_Any similar murders?_

There is one in March, but first we have to explain where their modus operandi goes a little askew.

_Right. Sure._

On January 25th 2007, there was a call that a robbery was in place at the Milwaukee City Bank. A man with a shotgun had gone crazy and made everyone enter the bank vault. Two of those hostages, it turned out, were Dean and Sam Winchester.

_So, they were there by coincidence?_

That’s possible. Or they could have – been really, really good at acting.

_(wheezes) But how did they convince a third guy along? ‘Oh, come rob a bank with us.’ ‘Sure.’_

The original bank robber, Ronald Reznick, was killed by a sniper. The Winchester brothers apparently killed a still-unidentified woman at the bank. Interestingly, she was identical to one of the bank hostages. The Jane Doe is described as being blonde and in her late twenties.

_Now, the next case?_

Ah, yes. In March 2007, prostitutes were being murdered in San Francisco by person or persons unknown. The killing ceased when a woman named Madison was found killed in her apartment by a bullet wound. She was found just after her boyfriend Kurt Muller and her friend Glen were murdered, according to San Francisco Police, ‘viciously, as if they weren’t human, but animals’, in two separate incidents.

_Two?_

Yeah.

_I – someone has a grudge._

Madison was found in a walk-in cupboard inside her apartment, after not having been seen by anyone for a few days prior to her death. Semen was found in her vagina and she had been bound before death. The DNA found matched to Sam Winchester.

_I thought his brother was the rapist._

I said this was confusing.

_Are you sure it wasn’t consensual?_

What?

_It’s – it’s why so many rape cases are tossed out. Because it’s ‘he said, she said’. Well, in this case, it’s ‘police said, body says something else’._

If you think rape is funny, I’m going to punch you in the face. Look, why are you acting so weird tonight?

_Just saying. I mean, anything could be possible._

Next case!

_Okay, okay._

The brothers were next arrested in Arkansas around the beginning of April 2007 after they broke into a museum. But they managed to escape after a few days.

_Here’s the scary bit. It was concluded in 2013 that the boys may have particular ‘disposal grounds’. On August 26th 2013, in the ghost town of Cold Oak, South Dakota, day-trippers found three skeletons scattered across the frontier settlement. One was identified as Andy Gallagher, 23, who vanished on April 29th 2007 from Guthrie, OK. Another was identified as a woman named Lily Baker, a loner since the death of her girlfriend, who disappeared from San Diego about the same time. And the third was identified as Ava Wilson._

Dude! That’s – they didn’t bury them? Just left them where they died? And why take a guy?

_Their MO is all over the place. Like the world’s most dangerous game of tennis._

(wheeze)

_In November 2007, there was a series of murders in Albany, New York. Blonde women were found decapitated. Then a man, Gordon Walker, was found dead in the same manner. According to the FBI, Gordon Walker was a known associate of the Winchesters._

They just cut the head off someone they knew? How disgusting are these dudes?

_He wasn’t the only associate they slaughtered._

That Christmas, the brothers were spotted in Ypsilanti, Michigan, where an elderly couple, Madge and Edward Carrigan, were murdered by being impaled with their Christmas tree. A few fathers had gone missing from the town around that time, but as a description of two men at Santa’s Grotto matched the Winchesters and the car was seen about, this is not conclusive evidence, although police list them as likely.

_On February 21st 2008 in the town of Monument, Colorado, the FBI agent who had been tracking them finally caught them and had them taken to a police station. However, the helicopter that had arrived to take them exploded while the men were still in their cell. Another explosion several hours later took place at the station, killing the FBI agent and the officers inside. However, forensics say this was presumably a gas leak._

Did the Winchesters leave before then?

_(shrug) it’s not known. But police said it’s possible._

In May 2008, a woman named Bela Talbot was mutilated and murdered in her motel room. Bela was reportedly a known associate of the brothers, having sold them occult items. And that brings us closer to our main theory.

_That John Winchester brainwashed his boys._

Or someone brainwashed him and he copied this onto his boys in a vicious cycle.

_But let’s share more about the brothers’ later crimes first._

There is one case in September 2008 that they may have had a hand in. Or at least, met them sometime after the subject vanished. James Novak.

_Now, guys, we already covered this, but we will divulge into the case shortly._

In November 2008, twenty-three-year-old reverend’s daughter Anna Milton, who had been hospitalized due to her claims that she could hear angels, vanished in Kentucky.

_She heard angels?_

Yes.

_Was it ‘oh, remember to write out scripture tonight!’_

(wheeze)

_When officials finally came to Anna’s home, they found her parents dead. Anna had been seen exiting the house into a 1967 Chevy Impala with one or two unknown men. Anna remains missing._

When Anna was two years old, she had said that her dad wasn’t her father. However, most of her childhood had been normal, until she had started hearing angels’ voices in November 2008. Given how the Winchesters may have manipulated James Novak because of his schizophrenia, they may have targeted Anna because of her illness. However, there is in actuality no way they would have known about her illness if they had randomly tracked her.

_As stated on our video on James Novak, there is evidence he revisited his wife and daughter in May 2009. But it is also possible, according to reports from the FBI that have only just been released, that the brothers might have been with Jimmy Novak when he returned home._

On May 14th 2009 a nurse named Cindy McClellan was kidnapped from the hospital she worked at in Ilchester, Maryland. Security footage shows a man matching Sam Winchester’s description entering the hospital with an unknown woman. Interestingly, the footage shows Cindy McClellan being pushed against the wall as if by a strong gust of wind or some other force.

_Almost looks – inhuman, if you see the footage properly._

Cindy McClellan was later found dead near an abandoned church in Ilchester. There was some evidence she had been tortured before her death. Inside the church was the woman from the footage. The cause of death was revealed as stabbing.

_The woman, later nicknamed Ruby Doe by the FBI due to unknown sources, was a white female, aged 25-30 years old, 5 ft. 3 in., with black hair and brown eyes. The link for her case in the FBI database will be provided in the description._

The Winchesters’ crimes didn’t stop when it came to children. Jesse Turner, aged eleven, vanished from his home in Nebraska in October 2009. There had been a few bizarre deaths in the area before his disappearance and some fake FBI agents were seen with a 1967 Chevy Impala just before he vanished.

_This seems like the same old story every time; deaths happen, fake authorities seen in the same, distinctive car, someone vanishes or dies. Makes you try to wonder why they would bother to be fake cops._

Getting a buzz from it?

_That could be one way of getting kicks._

There is one incident of Dean Winchester being involved in a rather different take on his MO –

_But we’ll be frank; have any of them been consistent?_

In November 2010, four people vanished from the town of Elwood, Indiana. Apparently there was an alien theory (grits teeth and groans) and a man later recognized as Dean Winchester was arrested for punching a homosexual little person, shouting ‘fight the fairies’.

_(wheezes)_

Dude!

_I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m just trying to imagine how ridiculous it looked._

In August 2011, a woman named Amy Pond was found dead at a motel in Bozeman, Montana. She was twenty-eight years old when she was found dead. According to reports, the men who had owned the motel room had used some of the Winchesters’ known aliases and their DNA was recovered from dead skin found at the motel.

_Interestingly, Amy seems to have lived in Lincoln, Nebraska in 1998. Investigators found that at the same time, Sam Winchester was in her class._

So he found her by social media, or something?

_No, she didn’t have anything online._

Strange school reunion. ‘Hi, I went to school with you. Let me kill you.’

_(wheezes)_

In September 2011, it gets…interesting.

_Two men matching the Winchester descriptions were seen committing massacres across the States. They would make employees enter bank vaults or hold them up in stores, before shooting them all. The places were as follows. A bank in Jericho, California, a convenience store in Black Water Ridge, a bank in Lake Manitowoc, Wisconsin…_

A bank in Lehigh Valley, Pennsylvania, a store in Toledo, Ohio and then a diner in St. Louis. Video footage is available from the St. Louis diner. We have a copy of the end of the clip, as it is the only part we are allowed to show you, but be warned. This is not for the faint of heart.

‘Hey! Hey, hey, hey, hey! Keep that up! I didn't say you could put that down! I want the whole world to know what Sam and Dean Winchester are capable of.” (cut to end of clip) 'Well, goodnight, St. Louis. You've been a wonderful crowd. Grab your socks and hose, Iowa, 'cause we're headed to you next.'

Is it me or does that – that seem very different to the footage from Baltimore?

_It’s like they’re different people._

They were caught in Iowa but managed to escape. The massacres ceased after that. It is almost as if they chose to keep on massacring until they were next arrested, to test how good police were at holding suspects.

_That’s…cold._

What happens next is possibly one of the coldest things either brother has done. On February 3rd 2012, a young girl was found dead in a motel room in Seattle. The Jane Doe was described as being 5 ft. 8 in. with brown hair and hazel eyes. An autopsy estimated her age as being between fourteen and sixteen years old, with no evidence of any childhood diseases or vaccinations.

_Doctors said it was as if she had been born in the last few days. Not a mark anywhere, not even freckles._

But six months later, when her DNA was placed in CODIS for a possible match, investigators found a match in the national criminal database via a familial match. Investigators said the results came back with a one-in-twenty-four-billion chance that the father was anyone other than Dean Winchester.

_Wait a second…how old was Dean Winchester in 2012?_

He would have just turned thirty-three.

_…So he knocks up a girl when he’s in his teens, goes off, then she turns up where he’s staying and says, ‘Hi, Dad, I’m your daughter’ and he blows her guts out?_

How would she be able to find him, that’s the question.

_Which leads us back to a theory, which we will tell you later. Sorry we keep saying this, guys; it’s a long and complicated series._

On May 4th 2012, sixteen-year-old Kevin Tran vanished from his home in Neighbor, Michigan. His mother said he had been acting strangely and then went off with her car the following day. When Kevin’s girlfriend Channing managed to call him that night, he said,

_‘I had to take my mom’s car. I – I think I had a seizure or something. (pause) I’ve been chosen. It’s my birthright. I’m supposed to keep going. I can’t stop.’_

This lead police to believe Kevin had been abducted. Because of what he said, there was speculation that a cult was behind his kidnapping.

_The following day, Kevin’s mother Linda disappeared. A year later, in May 2013, Channing was in college at Centreville, Michigan, where she was killed. While Kevin was never found, there is some indication that he died in Wyoming just after his eighteenth birthday. His mother’s whereabouts are unknown._

Now, for the main theory. John Winchester was drawn in by a cult, before or after Mary died, bringing his children along. They were brainwashed to kill supernatural creatures that John saw everywhere. The supposed cult is only a possible theory, but it would explain gaps in the brothers' childhoods, as well as possibly the fact that Dean Winchester was very sexually aware at a young age, Sam had the gall to leave and the Jane Doe in Seattle's age matching up with Dean's teenage years.

_You mean, like a...marriage thing, when he was still in puberty? That's gross!_

How many of our cases may have involved underage sex?

_True._

And our last theory?

_Or that supernatural creatures really exist and the murders were by said beings. When Dean was under arrest in Baltimore, he said a shapeshifter took his form in St. Louis. And as we said, he acted very differently in those two videos. The FBI have reported that although the Winchesters have been connected to various homicides, there were many more that thanked them for hard work protecting them. The FBI have not released any of these reports, but say that the Winchesters are still being considered persons of interest in the disappearances of Anna Milton, James Novak, Jesse Turner and Kevin Tran, the murders of Ava Wilson, Karen and Tony Giles, Amy Pond, Madison, Gordon Walker and Channing, just to name some of them, as well as the St. Louis rapes, the Milwaukee bank robbery, Monument explosion and the massacres._

That is all. Goodnight.

Dude, why were you so odd tonight? You didn’t argue very much. Dude?  
_You’re supposed to be best friends, but you didn’t notice._  
Huh?  
_Strange, actually. The boys said you were fools. Worse than Ghostfacers, they told me. Emma Doe, that’s what the – FBI called her. She was an Amazon. Ruby Doe? She’s a demon. Anna Milton? An angel. Kevin Tran was a prophet. The world’s nothing like you thought it was, so take off the rose-tinted glasses and take a good look at what’s around you._  
Dude, what’s going on?  
_(laughs)_  
Dude?  
_After you did James’ video, I touched the sigil. But maybe it was too late._  
I…I…I…  
Goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if Ava and Andy's bodies were recovered after 2.21. I'd like to think that they were, since it's the least they deserve in the crapsack world that is _Supernatural_.
> 
> I'm a little slow on the uptake regarding whether an unidentified person's DNA can be checked against a criminal database, but I wanted the FBI to create a file on the Winchesters, especially after Hendrickson's death in 'Jus in Bello', at the Monument explosion (caused by Lilith).
> 
> This story took a rather long time to write, but I think I covered most of the points that would connect to them in the first eight seasons, as that is as far as I have gotten.
> 
> If i couldn't find a date, I used the airdate, although Seasons Five and Six are a nightmare for dating.
> 
> I'm torn between the next story being about _Percy Jackson_ or _Paranormal Activity_. Tell me which one you think I could do. I also considered _Picnic at Hanging Rock_ or _Sinister_ , but I don't know if either have enough of a fandom.
> 
> As we were brought up Catholic, and we have loved the paranormal and mysteries for as long as I can remember, my sister and I became avid fans of the show quickly.
> 
> Just in case you were interested, the song I had playing when I wrote about Jimmy Novak's case was 'Sabaton - The Last Stand'. I chose it on a random video link from KnightsSC (which has sadly been taken down; a pity, since it had wonderful imagery), but the more I listened to it, the more I felt it went well with my _Supernatural_ fan work.
> 
> This is far from my last Winchester story...
> 
> Trust me...


End file.
